Faith
by DCeMBers
Summary: Sometimes we lose our way. Still, we can always find something to help us go on. Part 2 of my Believe  series. Quitt.


**A/N: This is part 2 of my 'Believe' series, a series of one-shots focusing on each pairing of Faberrittana and how they became friends. Prequel to 'I Love New York'. For those afraid it would not have enough romance because they are prequels, I am at least trying to put up a lot of subtext in these. Oh, and of course, maintext Brittana. This series is sort of my retake on the Back 6 of Season 2.**

**A/N: Oops. I realized deviated from my originally planned format for this series so I had to fix this. I'm just adding an opener and a closer. **

**.**

**Faith**

There will always be times when we lose our way.

Not for lack of trying, but simply because we cannot see through the darkness.

Quinn sighed as she sat down on the bleachers and unpacked her lunch. She was alone yet again. She had cheated on Sam with a guy she didn't really want in the first place. It was now a month since Sam had broken up with her after Santana had revealed her little indiscretion with Finn. She had no one now. She didn't even have Finn. Not really. She could tell that he was still hung up on Rachel.

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn looked up from her lunch to see a bubbly Brittany skipping towards her. Yes, _skipping_. It always perked her up whenever she saw Brittany. The girl was usually just so happy and carefree that it was sort of contagious.

"Hello, Britt," Quinn replied. "Where's Santana?" Brittany's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"San, said she didn't want to eat lunch with me today," Brittany replied glumly. "She's eating lunch with Rachel though. I don't know why."

"Rachel?" Quinn was confused. In what universe would Santana refuse to eat lunch with Brittany and instead choose to spend it with Rachel of all people? She looked questioningly at Brittany but the other girl just shrugged.

"Anyway, I thought I'd have lunch with you!" Brittany's smile was back, though admittedly not as big as before. Quinn smiled back.

"Sure, Britt." Brittany plopped down onto the riser next to Quinn and started unpacking her lunch. Quinn focused back on her own lunch her thoughts slipping back to the events of the past month. She only snapped out of it when Brittany spoke up.

"What's the matter, Quinn? You look kind of sad."

"Umm..." Quinn tried to think up an excuse. She didn't want to talk about her personal life right now.

"Come on, Quinn. Would you tell me? Please?" Oh no. It was Brittany's puppy dog face. No one could ever say no to that face. NO ONE.

"Alright already, Britt. Just please stop making that face."

"I just want to help, Quinn." Quinn sighed. Well, Brittany _did_ have her moments at times. Maybe talking to Brittany could somehow make her see things better.

"Why can't anyone just love me?" Brittany frowned.

"But you're very lovable, Quinn."

"I don't think so, Britt. I'm a horrible person. I do what I want for selfish reasons and I'm very mean to people."

"I don't think you're mean, Quinn. I think that sometimes you get so scared that you try to protect yourself by being all fierce and stuff. Like with Rachel. I know you like her, you're just afraid to be friends with her. I don't know why though. Rachel's fun to be around." Quinn squirmed a little. Okay, somehow maybe Britt had struck on the truth between her and Rachel. But still...

"I still don't know why I can't find someone who loves me the way Finn loves Rachel."

"I guess you just have to wait. You never know what might happen. It's hard to find your soulmate. A lot of people don't find theirs. I'm just lucky I have Santana." Brittany sobered down a little. "Well, actually I'm still waiting on her, but she'll come around."

"How can you go on with life without knowing if you'll ever find happiness?" Brittany smiled encouragingly at Quinn.

"It's easy, Quinn. You just have to believe. No matter how much bad stuff comes into our lives, there's always good mixed in there somewhere. Just make sure you keep that and you'll be happy."

Quinn felt her spirits lift up. Brittany had a way of making everything sound so simple. And for once that was what she wanted. Her life so far had been complicated enough already. They were in high school. You never knew what would happen next. And even then, everything would change once it was over.

"Oh, and Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"If it helps, I love you, you know." Before Quinn could react Brittany had grabbed her shoulders and planted a kiss right on Quinn's lips. When Brittany finally pulled back, Quinn was slightly dazed her lips still tingling from the kiss. Quinn hurried her struggle to find words before Brittany could go back in for more.

"Th-thank you, Britt. I love you too, but let's just stick with being friends, okay?"

"Sure, Quinn! I like being your friend!" Brittany replied, unfazed.

Quinn laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, and for now, she put her problems out of mind and just let go.

She just had to have faith.

_There will always be times when we lose our way._

_Not for lack of trying, but simply because we cannot see through the darkness._

_And all we have that keeps us going... is faith._

**A/N: So sorry this is so short. I can't seem to write in the quirkiness of Brittany, just her insightful side. Next fic is Wonder (Brittberry). **


End file.
